


Gossamer

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feathers & Featherplay, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Club, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Magnus, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec is transifxed by a Seelie's wings, and Magnus hatches a plot to allow Alec to enjoy them.





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just resigned to this war now. :'D
> 
> **HOW DID THIS BECOME 8K? WHAT IS MY LIFE?**

"I saw you looking at Tim last week." Magnus said into the after glow of their activity.

Alec turned in Magnus' arms, ready to explain to him that he had just been fascinated by the wings, just been fascinated by the way they had refracted in the light, that despite what Magnus had been doing to him, he wasn't _looking_ looking. Even despite the game they had played with Tarquin, Alec wasn't quite sure what the protocol was for these sorts of things, and didn't want to be the one to get it wrong, didn't want to hurt Magnus in any way.

Magnus felt him tense in his arms, and rushed to reassure him.

"No, I'm not worried. It doesn't bother me in the least. I just had an idea..."

Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"...and I think you're going to like it."

~~~

The next week was crazy, with all sorts of things coming up at both Institute and for the High Warlock to deal with. They hadn't managed to get to the Club and Alec was antsy. As soon as Magnus had suggested his idea, he couldn't stop thinking about it, when Magnus told him that he'd managed to ask Tim, he _really_ couldn't stop thinking about it. He was pretty certain he fantasised through three meetings that week and it was only because he was Head of the Institute and able to dismiss people from his office without getting up that he had been spared any shame. It didn't help that he had the memories of Magnus stroking him through talking about meetings and requisitions. He was never going to be able to look at an order for daggers from the Iron Sisters in the same way ever again. 

When Magnus had suggested they go that night, he'd barely managed to stop himself moaning, barely managed to stop himself coming right where he stood at the sudden flash of images that crowded into his mind, of all the dirty things Magnus had kept whispering into his ear that week, of all the promises this evening would bring. In the end, he had pulled Magnus in by his lapels and kissed him passionately until he'd calmed down some.

“I take it you like that idea?” Magnus asked cheekily after they had come up for air.

“Oh, shut up.” Alec said good naturedly, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

~~~

Alec thought that it was unfair that the way to get into the club involved Magnus doing magic. He watched the familiar purple swirl of smoke, reach out and touch the doorway and could have sworn Magnus did the action with more of a flourish than he needed to.

“No fair.” Alec said, leaning into Magnus' personal space, pulling him up against his chest, to whisper into his ear.

Magnus moaned softly as Alec moved his hands across his torso, the feeling of Alec against his back, of Alec's arousal before they'd even done anything was enough to get him going as well.

“I work with what I'm given.” Magnus said in a sultry whisper.

Alec laughed, then spun Magnus around in the circle of his arms and pulled him in for a kiss which made Magnus' head spin.

“Shall we?” Alec said, winking.

Magnus smiled at the confidence that was exuding from his partner. He loved how much he enjoyed this, loved that it was something they could share together, also loved that Alec was confident this evening because he thought what had been planned was going to be easy, and Magnus would be lying if that thought didn't drive him crazy too. He couldn't wait.

~~~

Alec hadn't been able to think of anything else all week, but the reality of seeing Tim standing at the bar, his beautiful wings fluttering in the slight breeze, was breathtaking. He clearly hadn't remembered them properly because they were more otherworldly than he remembered, somehow shiney and yet see through at the same time, the light hitting them creating small rainbows across the surface. In short, they were stunning. 

Tim had his back to the door, so Alec was able to have a full view before he Tim could turn. It seemed private somehow, like something he wasn't supposed to see, like a piece of heaven on earth. Alec was reminded quite suddenly that Seelie's were part-Angel, and he could believe it, seeing this man in front of him. He looked perfect. They sprouted from the centre of his back, from between his shoulder blades, to part way down his back, the seam of the wings darker when they joined his lithe body. The tips of the wings were at least a foot above Tim's head and the the bottom of them hung just below his waist. Alec couldn't tear his eyes away.

As if he could tell he was being watched, Tim turned and Alec gasped. The wings had refracted the lights and they'd almost glimmered, renewed rainbows refracting through them. They were amazing.

“See something you like?” Magnus asked, mirroring their position of moments ago, this time pulling Alec's body against him and showing him just how affected he was by what was going to happen.

Alec huffed out a small, breathless laugh. _God this was going to be so good._

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him over to the bar, signalling to the ever-present barman. He'd never asked, as it was probably pretty rude to do so, but he wondered what the barman was. His money was on Djinn. He had been the same man for as long as he could remember, always knew what drinks to mix people, often before you knew what you were even in the mood for, and it didn't matter what time of the day or night he had been there, he apparently never left. He wondered whether he'd been cursed to be here in some way, then wondered who would think that sort of curse would be a _curse_. Then again, having to stay in the same place, no matter how scenic is probably difficult. If he was ever here and not immediately wanting to jump Alec, he vowed to ask the man.

Alec still couldn't take his eyes away from the gossamer appendages, wasn't even sure that he'd said hello to the owner of them. All he could think was that he was aching to touch them, aching to be touched by them.

Tim looked at Magnus, a smirk evident on his face, the hint of a question in the way he raised his eyebrow. Magnus nodded and then smiled.

“Alec?” 

Alec shook himself out of his thoughts, forcing himself to turn his eyes away from the wings and stare into the eyes of the person who they belonged to.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, 'do you want a drink, or shall we go somewhere more private'?”

Tim's voice was lyrical, a melody that Alec hadn't paid too much attention to last time, but now that he was right in front of him he thought that the voice suited the man.

Alec was torn. On the one hand a drink might calm him down slightly, then again, he wasn't supposed to be calm in this situation. He wondered whether trying to stem his arousal now was going to be better than going straight into this halfway complete already.

He swallowed a couple of times, not sure he could get his voice to work properly. His eyes had been drawn back to the wings that were protruding from the man in front of him, and he could see Magnus out of the corner of his eye watching them, which wasn't doing anything to calm the flames of desire that were well and truly lit.

“Private.” Alec said, hearing the breathy whisper to his voice and hating that he sounded so broken already. It was going to be a long night if he was already so turned on he could barely think.

The Seelie smiled at him, perfect teeth momentarily drawing Alec's attention from the wings, but then Tim moved them. Whether it was on purpose or not, Alec didn't know, but they immediately drew his gaze again.

He heard Magnus chuckle to himself and he reached backwards. Magnus' hand immediately found his and he squeezed. “We'd better go then, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus said cheekily, letting go from the clasped fingers and dragging his fingers up the calloused palm of his boyfriend and up to the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. The touch was so soft but it seemed to hit all of Alec's nerve endings at once, amping up his arousal. 

Tim took Alec's other hand in his own and pulled him gently over to one of the alcoves off to the side of the bar. 

When they crossed the threshold, with Tim leading, the alcove changed into a woodland setting, with wild flowers all around a circular clearing of soft grass. A bench made from a fallen tree was situated at the back of the alcove that they were in, allowing an uninterrupted view of the rest of the club. Sunlight seemed to be filtering into the room, and not for the first time Alec wondered what sort of magic was involved in crafting such amazing spaces. 

Tim turned to face Alec and the sunlight glinted off his gossamer wings once more and Alec couldn't help the soft gasp that he released. They were _beautiful_. 

“See something you like?” Magnus asked again, walking up behind Alec so he could wrap his hands around his boyfriend's waist and rest his cheek against his shoulder blade.

Alec didn't know how to answer that, because _of course he did_. He wouldn't have agreed to this if he hadn't, but the feelings that he was feeling were almost too overwhelming. The idea of Magnus being in control, but it not being Magnus who touched him was intoxicating.

“You seem horribly overdressed, Mr. Lightwood. Maybe we could help you with that?” Magnus said, whispering into Alec's ear and earning him a shudder. “Tim, want to help?”

Tim moved closer and sank to his knees in front of Alec, his gaze never wavering from his. 

Alec took a deep breath, feeling his shoes being unlaced at the same time as he felt Magnus' hands start to unbutton his shirt. Feeling Magnus' breath on the back of his neck and the soft fingers slowly, _far too slowly_ , undoing his shirt was breathtaking. He'd barely been touched and he could feel his arousal growing, knew that he was already halfway hard. This was going to be heaven and hell wrapped up together, he just knew that right now. And he didn't want to be anywhere else on the planet.

When Alec's shirt was unbuttoned, Magnus stepped away from his position at Alec's back so that he could pull the shirt away from him, dropping it unceremoniously behind him.

Alec had his shoes and socks off, similarly discarded behind Tim. 

Tim looked past Alec, at Magnus, who nodded. He took Alec's belt in his hands, starting to unbuckle it and Alec couldn't help the breathy moan that fell from his lips.

“We're not even started yet, and I can _feel_ you vibrating, Alexander. This is going to make you feel so good.”

Alec shuddered, turning to look at Magnus, who rewarded him with a kiss, that deepened as Tim divested him of both his trousers and boxer shorts. He was naked, in a room full of fully clothed people and he couldn't have been happier. He wondered how many people were watching him, but he didn't look, transfixed once more by the translucent wings of The Seelie in front of him.

Tim smiled, standing up, looking Alec over with a hungry look in his eyes.

Alec shuddered under the scrutiny, his arousal rapidly filling with blood, making him want a release already and knowing that he wouldn't be getting one any time soon, which made his arousal mount higher. It was a vicious circle that he was happy to be lost in.

“Lie down, Alexander.” Magnus said, turning him around and placing another kiss to his lips.

Alec got to his knees and then lay flat on his back, as they'd discussed before hand. He felt the soft grass cushioning his body and the faint smell of summer drifting through the alcove.

Magnus and Tim were still standing over him, fully clothed and that very act of debauchery was enough to make him close his eyes and take several deep breaths to stop himself just taking himself in hand and finishing himself off now.

“Hands above your head, Alexander.” Magnus said, kneeling down next to his arms so that he could press his wrists into the ground, so Alec could really feel it.

“God, Magnus.” Alec said, unbidden.

Magnus smirked. “We haven't even started yet.”

Alec smiled, “God, I know, this is just...” Alec didn't know how to explain it, and he remembered when Tim had asked him if he was having a good time a few weeks ago. He hadn't had the answer to the question then either. It was just...something.

“You still okay?” Magnus asked, letting go of Alec's wrists for a moment and searching his face for any hint of an issue.

In reply, Alec crossed his wrists, one hand on top of the other, and wiggled his body slightly.

Magnus laughed. “Okay, lets begin.”

Magnus waved his hands to summon his magic, and Alec watched transfixed as the magic was wrought. He was always incredibly turned on whenever Magnus did any magic, but magic here, magic for sex was something else entirely.

Soft, green vines snaked their way out of the ground, lashing themselves around Alec's wrists and securing them to the floor. 

Alec tried to move his arms away from the ground and only succeeded in wiggling his torso. The feeling of being tied down was so much better than the feeling of being held down. This was an immovable object. You couldn't reason with it. You couldn't cajole it into letting you go. It was constant and the feelings it was eliciting were electrifying.

“Spread your legs, Angel.” Magnus said, leaning down to give Alec a soft kiss on his lips.

Alec did as he was bid, then gasped as he was pulled downwards, quickly. He revelled in the stretched feeling, reminding him of the first time they had been in this club.

Magnus' magic swirled again, and Alec felt vines lash him to the ground at his ankles and then another tie just above his knee, meaning he had no chance to close his legs. He was completely at the mercy of whatever Magnus and Tim had in store, and he couldn't have been happier. He thought that Magnus was done with his magic, but a further wave of his hand lashed his hips to the floor as well as a bind below his pecks. Experimentally Alec tried to move and found that aside from moving his fingers and toes, he had very little movement at all. The feeling of immovability elicited feelings he couldn't adequately explain.

“You're wearing far too many clothes yourself, Tim.” Magnus said, stroking his hand through Alec's hair. “Take them off.”

Tim hurried to comply, but Magnus stopped him almost immediately.

“Slowly.”

Tim stripped, folding his clothes neatly and placing them to the side of the room, the polar opposite to the way Magnus had thrown Alec's shirt over his shoulder, and even the way that he himself and chucked Alec's clothes in a haste to get them undone.

“Good. Now come here.” Magnus said, standing up.

Tim obediently did so, and Alec, who could barely move, followed his movement with a tilt to his head, even that not being quite enough to see both of them at once.

“So, we discussed wings only?” Magnus said to them both.

Alec, once his neurons had started firing again at the thought, breathed out a “yes” at the same time as Tim, and it was gratifying to note from the impressive erection the other man was also sporting, that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself. He wondered how Magnus was fairing.

He tilted his head back as far as his position would allow so that he could see Magnus, and Magnus was quite clearly enjoying himself if the bulge in his trousers was any indication (and Alec thought that it was).

“The thing is, Tim,” Magnus said conversationally, “I don't think you're going to be able to keep to that rule.”

“I...” 

“I think the best thing for everyone involved would be to tie your hands, so you don't feel tempted to touch Alec, or yourself for that matter.”

Tim's erection bobbed without any stimulation at all and Magnus smiled.

“I can see you like that idea.”

“Yes,” Tim breathed out, sparing a look at Alec, who's eyes had darkened several shades at the suggestion. 

“Turn around.”

Tim complied and Alec saw Magnus conjure vines out of thin air. They were the same as the ones holding him down, and for some reason that made it all the better, as if him and Tim were already connected, both part of Magnus' game. _God, it was so hot._

Alec watched as Magnus folded the piece of vine in two, then wrapped the vines around Tim's wrists, pulling the two ends through the loop he had created. He continued on with firm movements, tying Tim with surety. He had even conjured exactly the right amount of vine for the task. When Alec heard Tim gasp, his own head swam and he tried to move in his own bonds. The feeling of immovability sent shoots of arousal down to his already aching member.

Magnus was good at ropework, Alec's brain suddenly supplied. He had tied Tim with no hesitation at all, and he could see when Tim tried to flex in the grip of the vines that he had done a good job. This was definitely something he wanted to explore with Magnus at a later date. Not now though, not when Magnus had tied him down, making him unable to move, and stopped Tim's ability to touch him. He'd known what was going to happen, what they'd decided on, but he hadn't expected that twist. It was amazing. 

The moan that Tim made when he realised his own fragility went straight to Alec's dick and if he wasn't already rock hard he knew that that would have been the thing that did it. 

“Now, kneel down.” Magnus said, pushing slightly on Tim's shoulders to get him to comply.

Tim sank to his knees in front of Magnus, and Magnus smiled at him.

“You know what to do.” Magnus said, waving his hand airily at Alec, who had his head tilted back, already breathing heavily, despite the fact that no one had touched him properly yet. 

Tim shuffled closer to Alec's side, leaning sideways when he got there. His knee hit Alec's torso and Magnus tutted.

“No touching, remember?” Magnus smirked. “Wings. Only.”

Tim took a deep breath, staring down at his own aching arousal and knowing full well that it wasn't being dealt with any time soon. It hardly seemed fair that he was edging Alec, whilst he himself was being edged. There was probably some cosmic imbalance somewhere that made this acceptable.

Tim's wing finally touched Alec's body and he moaned. He'd be ashamed of that later, maybe, but it was so good after so long imagining what it would be like that he couldn't help himself. He saw Tim smile.

Magnus took a seat to the right of Alec's head so he could look at him, watch him to check that he was okay, but also watch him because he was just _beautiful_ when he was aroused, beautiful when he was on edge, beautiful when he came.

Tim carefully stroked a wing down the left side of Alec's face, stopping at Alec's lips, which he dragged down slightly when he went past. The breathy needy noises that were falling from Alec's lips already were music to his ears.

He carried on stroking, on caressing the bound man in front of him. He stroked down the entirety of his body, avoiding his groin area and his nipples, touching every bit of skin that was not the area that Alec wanted him to touch.

Alec couldn't do anything but take it. 

Every time he tried to move, to get closer to the wings, to get further away from the wings (he wasn't sure) he was reminded of his immovability and the knowledge always went straight to his cock, which was so hard it was trembling, pre-come leaking from the tip already. He couldn't believe that not being touched was somehow more powerful than being touched. It made his brain lose focus.

Magnus locked eyes with Alec at a moment when Tim was moving positions, allowing Alec to have a brief reprieve.

“Are you okay?”

Alec had to swallow a few times before he was able to talk, looking up to see Tim waiting, not starting again until he had given his assent.

“This is amazing.” Alec said, the breathless tone to his voice something he'd wonder about later.

“Good.” Magnus said, smiling. He leant down to kiss Alec softly on his lips.

Alec strained his neck up trying to chase Magnus' lips when they disconnected from his own, but he couldn't get them back. Magnus' smirk was enough to pull another fractured moan from his mouth. God this was so good. He felt incredible. So put together and so taken apart all at the same time. His entire world had centred on the barely there caresses of the beautiful wings in front of him. 

There was something incredibly intimate about knowing you were the one causing the arousal in someone else, but being able to do nothing about either your own or your partner's joy. Both men found it flattering that they could elicit such a feeling from the other, even if they were both quietly losing their mind as well, quietly cursing Magnus' inventiveness.

Magnus carded his hands through Alec's hair, stroking him as he tipped his head back in ecstasy, as he tried to struggle out of his bonds, as he tried to get _something_. 

“You're doing so well for me, for us.” Magnus murmured.

Alec suddenly remembered where he was. Magnus didn't just mean 'us' like him and Tim, he meant us. There could be tens of people watching him right now and he wouldn't know, he'd been so awash with feeling that he hadn't even looked out into the room. He was going to do just that, but then Tim did something different.

Tim stood up so that he could straddle Alec. He kept his knees spread so that they weren't touching Alec's body, as well as staying up on his knees, not sitting back on them. 

He was so close to Alec and yet so far and Alec didn't know at all what to do with that information. He looked directly into Tim's eyes until he couldn't anymore. The other man had lowered his head, almost curling in on himself so that he could get the very tips of his wings down towards Alec's chest.

Alec had a split second before it happened to realise what Tim was going to do before he did it and he tipped his head back so he could look instead into Magnus' eyes, get that stability there before he was taken apart.

When Tim's wings touched Alec. He tried to buck up into the touch, but he couldn't, the vines holding him down were too strong. All he could do was slightly squirm his upper body and that just made the feather light stroking on his nipples worse.

“God!” He breathed, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them, tilting his head forward so he could see Tim, stadling him, his own muscles shaking with the strain of keeping himself still. He wasn't allowed to touch Alec, and so he wasn't, but God it looked like he wanted to, and that was flattering as all hell.

Tim was in his element. Revels in the Seelie Realm often went for days, and he was no stranger to sexual parties, but this was different somehow. He could feel the arousal coming off the man below him in waves. He himself was panting with need, and he could lower himself, he could rut against the Shadowhunter until he came all over his chest, but he didn't. Because Magnus had told him not to. He was staying still because Magnus had told him not to move and that was so arousing he could barely think of it from one moment to the next. It was like he was edging himself, and that added a new facet to the situation. Being allowed to join in with two people who were obviously so very much in love, was something that he was grateful to be a part of, it added another layer to the scene that he wouldn't have gotten from just an ordinary threesome at this club or anywhere else. He knew how lucky he was.

Alec felt the very tips of Tim's wings curl around the hardened nubs of his nipples and he moaned, long and loud. God, he hadn't known the wings could do _that_. This was a whole other level of arousal.

Magnus ran his hands through Alec's hair again, grounding him with his touch even as he felt his boyfriend fall apart beneath him.

“You're doing so well, Alexander, just taking everything we're giving you, taking all of that pleasure and letting it run through you. It's beautiful to see.”

Alec lifted his neck, straining trying to get his chest closer to the wings that were now starting to caress up and down the hard nubs of his nipples. He watched as Tim changed the tactic and instead circled the mounds, fast and then slow, clockwise and then counter clockwise, driving him absolutely insane with the need for something more, something less, just _something_.

Tim lifted his head and winked at Alec.

Magnus chuckled slightly, then placed his hand in the back of Alec's hair and tugged slightly, causing a broken gasp to fall from Alec's lips as he let his head be guided back down to the floor. When it was there, Magnus put his hand across Alec's forehead, effectively trapping him further.

When Alec realised what had happened he moaned, so turned on it was ridiculous, the feelings running throughout his body feeling like electricity running up and down his nerve endings.

Alec saw Magnus wink at Tim, and he tried to tilt his head forward so he could see what Tim was about to do, but he couldn't do so. A soft gasp fell from his lips as he attempted a new struggle. He knew he couldn't get away, knew that struggling would cause his brain to short-circuit once again, but he still did it, couldn't help but do it.

He felt the soft caress of Tim's wings around his nipples again and he panted with need. God he needed to come. _Yesterday_. 

Then something new happened.

He felt the soft tips of the wings wrap around his nipples and then they _tugged_ , with somehow exactly the right amount of pull that he liked.

“FUCK!” Alec didn't know that the wings could do _that_. The fact that they could, made the teasing even less bearable. Tim _could_ use his wings to caress like he had been, but he could also use them to touch, to grip, they were freaking prehensile and he had had no idea. That made the fact that he'd been teased, the fact that Tim had made the conscious decision to make them feather light, that much worse. That much better.

Magnus and Tim both chuckled at Alec's response.

Tim stroked and circled and pulled and tweaked until Alec was just panting out a litany of words that made very little sense. 

Alec couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_. This was everything he hadn't known he needed when he'd agreed to this scene and he was so overwhelmed with love for Magnus for this, so overwhelmed with something unexplainable towards Tim, who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was.

“I think that's enough, Tim. Don't you?” Magnus said, letting go of Alec's forehead, stroking his hand down his cheek instead.

Alec turned his face and kissed Magnus right in the centre of his palm. Needing the reassurance of his partner, grateful that Magnus knew him so well.

Tim got off Alec, somehow still not managing to touch him and Alec wanted to cry with how unfair that was. He needed something more, he needed this to end, to begin, to _something_.

Magnus let both of the other men calm down before asking whether they were still okay. He waited until both of them had verbally confirmed that they were before smiling and then continuing onwards.

“Alec, you're so beautiful like this, trying to writhe, trying to get away, trying to push up further into the touch. You're being so good.”

Alec felt a warming feeling in the centre of his chest, a feeling he couldn't quite explain. When Magnus said things like that it made him feel so completely loved; but at the same time it awakened a feeling of great arousal within him. He reminded himself to ask Magnus about it later.

“Kiss me.” He asked, and Magnus complied, grounding him with his love.

When Magnus pulled away, he looked up at Tim, who was standing still, watching the display of affection between the two of them, standing there fully erect and quivering with need, wanting more stimulation but knowing he wasn't getting any anytime soon. Magnus Bane was an evil mastermind, and he was loving it.

“And _you_ , Timil. You're exquisite, standing there, waiting for orders like that. Like the good little soldier that you are. Thank you so much for being so obedient to me.”

Suddenly, _fuck_ , Tim remembered back to a time when he'd tied Magnus like this, made him stand in the corner whilst an orgy happened in front of him, not allowing him to touch or be touched. Now he understood why he'd asked if he'd be a part of this. It wasn't just because Alec had been fascinated by him, it was payback too.

“Oh.” He said, almost without realising.

“Indeed,” Magnus said, smirking at him, “between his legs.”

Alec moaned just at those words. Finally he was going to get some relief from the teasing he had been enduring for the last however long. 

He should have known better.

Tim took up a position between his spread legs, still not touching him with any part of his body. He leant down and ran the very tip of his left wing around the head of Alec's cock.

“FUCK!” Alec shouted.

“Language, Alexander!” Magnus admonished, stroking Alec's hair with his nimble fingertips.

Tim didn't let up, stroking around the head of his cock, then tracing a soft caress from root to tip over every portion off it, slowly and thoroughly.

“Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” Alec mouthed, trying to struggle. Trying to thrust up into the sensation, to get anything but the velvety ministration assaulting his senses.

“Alec, you're going to have to be more quiet.” Magnus said softly, stroking Alec's cheek.

Tim moved forward so that he could use both wings, stroking one up and down Alec's dick while the other stroked around the top.

“ _Raziel_ ,” Alec whispered, unable to think straight. 

When Tim stroked up both sides of Alec's dick at once in a quick drag, he tipped his head back looking straight into Magnus' eyes as he swore again, loudly.

“Alexander!” Magnus admonished. “You're disrupting other patrons. They're looking over here.”

Alec's member twitched at the idea of people watching and his arousal which he thought had peaked amped up another notch.

“I think we're going to have to do something about your mouth, we can't have other people not enjoying themselves just because of you.” Magnus said. “I think we'll just have to gag you to keep you quiet.”

Alec moaned, long and loud.

“It's not supposed to be pleasurable, Alexander. It's supposed to be a punishment. Are you going to be quiet for me?”

Alec vaguely noticed that Tim had stopped stroking him, allowing him to clear some of the fog in his brain and he looked Magnus directly in his eyes.

“No,” Alec said firmly, “I don't think I can be quiet.”

Magnus dropped his facade for a brief moment, his smile quirting up at the edges. He conjured another vine that matched all of the others that had been used to tie the two men.

“Now,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and causing a beautiful purple flower to appear in his hand. “I need you to hold this. You won't be able to talk...”

Alec moaned at that, and Magnus smiled again.

“...so I want you to drop that if you want to stop, okay?”

Alec nodded.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Alec said, wanting to reassure Magnus, “I'll hold the flower and drop it if it's too much.”

Magnus smiled again, dropping the flower into Alec's open palm. 

Alec could feel a warmth to it and knew that it was magic, was probably spelled to let Magnus know how he was as well as being a token that he could use. He was warmed again by how much Magnus wanted to look after him.

“Kiss me?” Alec asked.

“Gladly.” Magnus said, stroking Alec's cheek as he did so. 

When Magnus pulled away he had a wicked glint in his eye and Alec gulped. This was going to be so good and so bad at the same time. He'd never thought about being gagged before, but as soon as Magnus had suggested it, he knew that it was going to be something he would love. The idea that he was stretched out, unable to touch, unable to do anything but take what he was being given and that he also wouldn't be able to properly voice how he was feeling, that he wouldn't be able to pant and moan as loudly as he normally did was enough to make his dick hard, if it wasn't so hard already he thought he might actually die soon.

Magnus moved the vine towards Alec's head and Alec obligingly lifted it to enable him to tie it, bisecting his teeth and depressing his tongue. Experimentally, Alec tried to speak and found that what came out was a garbled series of sounds. God he sounded so _helpless_. The feeling was amazing.

Tim went back to work, stroking his wings up and down Alec's cock fast and then slow. He enjoyed swirling the tip of the wing quickly up it like a corkscrew. It made Alec mewl when he did it, so he did it over and over again until Alec was a panting mess. He stroked his wings over Alec's balls with a maddening slowness, pairing that with the quick movements circling around the head.

Alec was in heaven and hell all at once. His own sounds were turning him on, he was thrashing in his bonds and getting absolutely nowhere and still the stimulation wasn't enough, it was too soft, too airy. It wasn't enough and God he could barely think, he was so hard.

When he started to moan out a high-pitched noise, his eyes brimming with tears, he saw Magnus nod in the direction of Tim and he hoped that he knew what that meant, hoped that it would now be over even as part of him wished that it would never end.

Tim wrapped a wing around Alec's arousal and Alec knew that he actually sobbed, felt a tear fall from his eye. _Finally_.

“That's it, Tim. Quicker. Make him _feel_ it.”

Alec tilted his head back to look at Magnus and saw the love reflected back in his eyes. Alec kept that contact as he came, body thrashing with the force of it after so long on the edge. He couldn't even shout out properly with his release, and that made the orgasm more prolonged, those words were swallowed, forcing the stimulation inwards and making the whole thing that much more intense.

When he came down from his high it was to realise that all of his bonds and the gag had disappeared and he was lying with his head in Magnus' lap. Magnus was massaging his arms, leaning forward so he could run his hands all the way down to his wrists.

Alec linked hands with Magnus when he got there, smiling up at him. When he let go he moved to a sitting position, feeling his own release drip slightly down towards his softening cock.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the come disappeared from everywhere, except from the amount which was even now dripping down Tim's wing.

Alec licked his lips and Magnus looked at him, seeing the cogs whirring in his head.

“What do you want, Alexander?”

Alec swallowed, his brain shooting off with all sorts of ideas. Then it settled on one and he smiled at Tim, still sitting between his legs, his erection bobbing against his chest.

“I want Tim to stand up,” Alec said firmly, “and I want to blow him.”

Tim made a broken sound in the back of his throat. “Yes.”

“Stand up.” Alec said with a commanding voice. This was a voice of the Head of the Institute, this was a voice that would brook nothing but his demands and Magnus loved it. 

Tim did as he was told, revelling in the shooting pains running up and down his legs from kneeling for so long. It actually helped to ground him and he felt himself gain a modicum of self control back...until Alec Lightwood crawled towards him with intent and it was all he could do not to come on the spot.

"Have at it." Magnus said, waving his hand airily, as if this entire thing, Alec taking charge once again wasn't the hottest thing he'd seen in centuries.

God, Alec had taken to all of this like a duck to water. It was spectacular.

“I'll need you over here too.” Alec said at his boyfriend, snapping his fingers and pointing to a spot just to the left of where Tim was standing.

Magnus' arousal which he'd been keeping in check due to centuries of self control was starting to strain painfully against his trousers, and the look on Alec's face was enough to nearly make him lose that control.

“Naked.” Alec said, when Magnus arrived.

Magnus started to unbutton his jacket.

“With magic.” Alec demanded.

 _God_.

Magnus twirled his hand and his clothes disappeared. He was suddenly hit with the abstract thought that he was very happy that he was a warlock and could do things like that with expediency. It certainly made things a lot easier. Normally in bed, they would unwrap each other slowly, savouring the tease, but he couldn't deny that this Alec, telling him in no uncertain terms that he needed to be naked now, wasn't hot beyond belief.

Alec swirled his tongue around the head of Tim's aching cock and Tim threw his head back in ecstasy moaning. He would have been surprised if Alec had got him off straight away after what he'd just done, but he still hoped for the best. This was one of the best scenes he'd had in a very long time and he both wanted it to be over and mourned for the loss of it already.

Alec licked up Tim's cock from root to tip, blowing a stream of air onto it after he had done so, leaving a cooling on Tim's skin that made his head spin. He did it on all areas of his skin that he could reach and Tim could hear a moan rattling up in the back of his throat. _This was so good. This was so bad._

Magnus knew that his eyes rolled back into his head when Alec finally touched him, two quick pumps of his fist and then nothing, just the way he liked it. A strong pull and then a tease. It was exquisite torture.

When Alec started to alternate between the dicks in front of him, the two men couldn't hold back the moans and groans that fell from their mouths. Having a blow job was always good, but being blown next to someone else, being intimate with them without actually being intimate with them was something else.

Alec held the other dick he wasn't sucking. He didn't stroke it, or make any movement at all, just held it, as if it was an anchor for him. It was intimate in a way that was unexpected, like they were all connected in a circuit.

“I think you're being too loud, Tim.” Alec said, pulling off from the Seelie with an audible pop.

Magnus looked down at his partner, who had a smirk on his face. This was going to be good.

“I think you might have to put those wings to good use.” Alec continued, grinning.

“What? _How_?” Tim asked, still not fully understanding what was happening but knowing he would love it nevertheless.

“I want you,” Alec said slowly, “to put the tips of those wings to good use. Put them in your mouth.”

Tim moaned and then whispered “Yes.”

“You're distracting the other patrons and we wouldn't want that, now would we?” Alec said with a wink.

Tim moaned again, so hard he couldn't remember ever being this hard, and he'd lived a very long time, been to many a revel, many an orgy, had many lovers. This was something else entirely. Taken apart by a Shadowhunter? That was a new one on him.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, and Magnus knew exactly what he was going to ask before he did. He conjured a flower and handed it over to Tim.

“Good. Now, shall we?” Alec said, as if he was commenting on a dinner reservation or something.

Tim's muffled moans as Alec took him apart were making Magnus even more hot and bothered than he had been. Alec wasn't giving them any quarter, and he supposed he deserved that after what they'd just done to him.

After a a fraught period of time that neither of the immortals could fathom, Alec stopped teasing and instead focused entirely on the job at hand. 

Magnus loved how Alec gave head. It was always different every time, as if he was afraid to make it samey. The swirls followed a different pattern, the licks, the sucks, all of it new and it made Magnus' head spin with lust and love. He felt like he was being worshipped and cared for even as his brain was misfiring.

“God, Alec!” Magnus said, running his hands through Alec's hair to allow him to thrust harder into him.

Alec pulled Magnus' hand away from his head, linking their fingers instead, and Magnus wanted to complete the circuit between the three of them, so he placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. The touch sparking another moan from the Seelie, and Magnus felt that arousal go straight to his dick as well. God this was so good.

Alec pulled off Magnus' dick, with a final lick to the underside of it.

“I want you, to come all over Tim's wing,” Alec said and was rewarded with twin moans. “Then my seed will be on one side,” Alec said, gesturing at the now dried stain on Tim's left wing, “and yours will be on the other.”

Magnus moaned, he couldn't help it, the idea that they would have both marked their partner of the evening was something he hadn't realised he wanted. The fact that Alec had thought about it made the thing that much hotter.

When Alec swallowed Tim down whole, he opened his mouth so wide that his wings fell out. Alec pulled off again and tutted.

Tim's green eyes darkened several shades as he pushed the tips of his wings back into his mouth, clamping down on them so they wouldn't escape and effectively gagging him much better than he had been. God, had he ever been this aroused before?

Alec took Tim's cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue twice around the head, revelling in the needy sounds that were falling from his lips as he struggled to keep himself still, lest the stimulation go away. Alec hummed and Tim jumped, moaning softly.

Magnus knew that Alec was approaching his finale by the way he sucked on Tim's cock (and God, if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd seen in the last century). Normally he had a different view when Alec was sucking cock; and being at this angle, actually seeing him was something else entirely. He could see the earnest look on his face, the way his cheeks moved in when he sucked, the fluttering of his eye lashes against his cheeks, he was _beautiful_.

Alec pulled off Tim just before he was about to come, sitting back on his haunches so he could look at the two men that he had in the palm of his hand. Tim thrust against the air, as if that could cause him to have an orgasm.

“I want you both to come at the same time. Can you do that for me?” Alec asked, conversationally, stroking a finger slowly up each cock that he was working.

Tim nodded, his need to come overshadowing absolutely everything else, his muffled cries as Alec barely touched him music to the ears of the other two.

“God, yes.” Magnus breathed, staring directly at Alec. Alec, who was in command of the situation, but who had messy hair, lustful eyes, and a dick that was trying it's damnedest to be interested again already. His lips were puffy and there would be no doubt if you saw him what he had been doing. Magnus loved smart, put together Alec, but he thought he liked wrecked and loved Alec more. It was a sight to behold and he counted himself very lucky to be able to experience it.

Alec went back to his job with renewed vigour, squeezing Magnus' hand, steadying himself with a hand on Tim's hip, preserving the circuit of pleasure that they had formed together.

Tim's wings fell from his mouth a he came, the cry sounding loud after the only sounds being Magnus' breathy pants. He tipped his head back and shouted, his hips stuttering forward, his hands desperately trying to get free of his bonds. He came and came and came, far longer than he had expected, and when he looked down he saw Alec swallowing it down, sucking him through his orgasm until he was completely spent and whimpering from the contact.

Magnus could be loud in bed, Alec knew this well, but sometimes, especially when he was teased or even when he was overstimulated he wasn't vocal at all. Alec prided himself when that happened, far more than a badge for a shout to the ceiling.

When Tim came and his wings sprang back into place, Magnus' seed spurted onto the gossamer wings, dripping down the translucent membranes into a pool on the floor. Magnus groaned through his orgasm, his dick on the verge of painful as Alec kept stroking him. But he liked the pain, so it became a vicious circle, his body spent and yet still wanting to orgasm at the same time.

Alec didn't stop sucking Tim, didn't stop stroking Magnus, until both were whimpering from the stimulation, paying them back for every minute he had been teased. The price for teasing? Overstimulation. He felt good about that.

Magnus snapped his fingers as soon as they were spent, and Tim's bonds were severed. Alec stood up, feeling the pins and needles in his own legs, but ignoring them in favour of massaging Tim's arms as Magnus had done for him, making sure that Tim was okay.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and created a floral bench that they could sit on. Alec sat in the middle, with Magnus to his right and Tim to his left. Their bodies were all connected shoulder to hip to knee, needing the grounding force of being close together after so much play.

“Drink, anyone?” Magnus asked, producing a tray from thin air and passing a fruity concoction to both men.

They sat their sipping their drinks in companionable silence, smiling at the memories they'd just created. Tim smiled, knowing that this was an evening he'd remember for a long time, and hoped he'd get to play with the men again.

Magnus and Alec, unbeknownst to each other were having exactly the same thoughts. This was definitely new, definitely different, but definitely a welcome addition to their exploration.

This membership had been a _great_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon squad are so motivating. I've yet to work out whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
